


Conjugal Visits

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [34]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dom Charles, Enthusiastic Consent, Erik You Slut, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Kinky, M/M, Mild S&M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Old Age, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Rimming, Smug Erik Lehnsherr, Sub Erik, Telepathy, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Old Erik is in prison. Old Charles persuades the guards they are allowed to do more than play chess, and proceeds to make a show of pleasuring and somewhat dominating Erik in kinky ways, with enthusiastic consent.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, old Cherik - Relationship
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Conjugal Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I woke up with naked sir Ian in my head and he seems inclined to take up permanent residence.  
> for the prompt: "Hot sex"

Charles, in his infinite wisdom, „persuaded” the guards to treat him humanely, so much that his imprisonment more resembles a home arrest at a mediocre hotel with absurdly high security. Charles has also, in the same way, convinced them Erik is allowed conjugal visits. Supervised ones, but he never minded showing off for an audience and Charles sometimes likes showing him off. And show Erik off he does.

Charles, ever since he lost feeling of his his own cock and arse, best likes playing with Erik's and riding along with his sensations telepathically. And being watched, or maybe the wait between the visits seems to amplify this, makes him wants to strip Erik, spread him out and wreck him until he is too satisfied to feel remotely human.

It always starts with a kiss, one of lovers separated too long and about to celebrate the reunionn with a good fuck, tendernes and longing and fithy, raging lust, Erik's mouth moving to Charles' neck or ear till the headmaster is moaning. And always, Charles forbidds Erik to come, a telepathic order that practically blocks his ability to until Charles permits or orders him. And them, Charles start to slowly ruin him.

Foreplay is either Erik stripping at Charles's command, putting on a show, or more kissing as Charles strips him, always remaining at least mostly clothed himself, sucking or rimming Erik to the point of desperation, because as much as Charles jokes about his mouth being one of his remaining erogenous zones, he just likes to see Erik lose it with pleasure.

An all-time favourite, it seems, is bending Erik over a table, opening him with tongue and one finger at first, then adding more until he is stretched on four fingers and begging.

Sometimes Erik rides Charles. Charles' erections have been touch and go since his paralysis but they happen, on occasion, and Erik has learned that a combination of sucking firmly and pressing his fingers to the right spot can trigger a reflex arc in the leftover neural pathways that, while not doing exaclty anything to pleasure Charles, can get him hard enough to ride. Even when it doesn't, well, Erik likes sucking cock and makes a nice sigh on his knees, so no harm trying. If it does work, he rides Charles until his balls are begging for an orgasm and his knees screaming for a rest, coming in his own hand and licking it. From time to time, the telepathic backwash is enough to make Charles ejaculate inside him, and Erik takes a special pride in leaving those visits with cum dripping out of him.

If it doesn't work, Erik straddles Charles in the chair, hands on Charles's head, cock thrusting to the back of Charles's throat and four fingers in Erik's ass. Sometimes, Charles ever so carefully adds his thumb, all gentleness and plenty of lube, and makes Erik ride his fist. It's too much, it leaves him aching for days, but it's worth it, the orgasms fuller and more overwhelming and touching places he can't even name exactly. And sometimes Charles rims him again while wanking him off, or alternates his mouth's attention between cock, balls and asshole, never focusing on one enough for Erik, which drives him crazy.

If Erik rides Charles, tongue or figers or fist or cock, he has to beg to come, fortunately for his dignity telepathically. If a toy is in use, and several nonmetal ones have made an appearance, he has to beg to ride Charles first. If Erik lies down, spread open, and takes the cruel teasing of pleasure by the telepath's hands and mouth, he is allowed to come whenever Charles fancies it, no sooner, and no amount of begging can change it.

He has always hated play with serious pain, especially anywhere near his genitals, but soft, light slaps, so gentle that they are more impact and sensation than real hurt, he can not only live with but enjoy. Charles got him off that way once, made him sit on Charles cock back to Charles' chest and legs spread as wide as possible over the chair's armrests while he gently spanked his cock and balls to completion. He never thought he could come that way until he was already spilling.

He never is restrained. Charles controls him by his own will alone, by Erik's willing submission that earns him pleasure, and loves showing it, loves making Erik beg and work for his release while Charles reaps the rewards of watching and feeling him.

Erik is always smug about these sessions, feeling not only superior in his self and his abilities but also the fact that, at his grand old age, in prison and with a paralysed partner who visits no more than once a week, he probably has a better sex life than most of his guards. Their jealousy warms his heart.


End file.
